


Omovember Days 10/11 - Urgent, But the Available Bathroom Is Not Up To Par/Desperate on An Airplane

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Zen has to fly to Japan for a concert, but the airplane's bathroom is filthy.
Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 6





	Omovember Days 10/11 - Urgent, But the Available Bathroom Is Not Up To Par/Desperate on An Airplane

Zen opens the chat he has with MC, with whom he’s been growing closer. He’s mostly talking to her to distract himself from the pressure in his bladder, which is steadily turning into pain. Luckily, the flight is only from Incheon to Tokyo, and he’s already half-way through.

Checking his phone’s time confirms that he only has roughly 50 minutes left until they land. He would just use the plane’s bathroom, but it was already dirty and it was tiny. He’d gone in and almost instantly left. The toilet seat and the floor in front of it had pee all over the place, and it looked like a little bit of blood on the toilet.

He crossed his leg, trying not to stick it too much in the aisle. He could feel his control slowly slipping away. 

Talking to the guys and MC wasted about 45 minutes and distracted him long enough that he almost didn’t notice himself unclenching his muscles until it was too late and urine was rushing out of him, soaking his pants and the plane seat. He panicked. He couldn’t go through the airport like this, his few Japanese fans would most likely be there recording him. 

When they landed, his anxiety soared. Everyone stood up and began walking out. Zen quickly pulled his jacket off and tied it around his waist. Luckily, it wasn’t too cold so fans wouldn’t question it too much.


End file.
